


Look After Me

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: Ignis is struggling after being blinded, but Cor is there to guide him through it. Or is it Ignis that's guiding him?





	Look After Me

Cor leans against the doorframe of the bathroom and watches Ignis re-learn to shave without assistance. It’s been difficult for Ignis and Cor struggles to find ways to help him and let him have some independence. 

 

The abandonment of Gladio and Prompto hasn’t helped the young advisor’s psyche, either. Cor know it’s all for the best for now, but he also knows it causes Ignis to force his recovery needlessly. The younger is already teetering so close to his breaking point and most days it’s all he can do to keep Ignis from falling of the edge. 

 

Ignis carefully feels for stubble, the straight edge razor following in the wake of his fingers. He nicks a spot on his face, puts the razor down and sighs. He misses the crystal clarity of the world around him. The darkness is suffocating and threatens to steal his sanity until he feels chapped lips make contact with his bare shoulder. “How long have you been there?”

 

“Since you started. Just in case you needed me.”

 

Ignis snorts, “I’m doing spectacularly, as you can see.”

 

Cor’s strong arms encircle the younger’s waist, “You could cut yourself even if you could see. You will overcome this. I will help you, babe. For now, let me look after you.” He sits Ignis on the edge of the tub while he gets a wet rag to clean the blood on his face. He gently wipes the spots and then finishes the job Ignis started. “There. Handsome as ever.”

 

Ignis’ lips quirks up at the corners and Cor aches to see him truly smile.

 

The long nights bring suffering to everyone, but there is only one person that Cor wants to see come out of this unjaded. Maybe that is naive of him, but the younger man in front of him has always instilled childlike hope.

 

Cor’s fingers trace the scars left by the ring. His touch ghosts over where the sword shaped soulmate mark used to lie, now buried under reddened scar tissue. An ever present and painful reminder that he almost lost his reason for living. He understands Ignis’ reasoning. He could never fault him for it. But it makes Cor reconsider the paths that brought them to this point. Fate is cruel. The crystal and the gods take too much.

 

Ignis’ warm hands caress Cor’s face, finding silent tears. He brings their foreheads together, “Please don’t cry. I’ve made my peace with it,” he whispers.

 

The older huffs a laugh, “I know. Just thinking about how unfair this all is.”

 

Ignis stands and pulls Cor to his feet, “I still know who my soul is tied to, even if it can’t be seen.” He runs his hands under the Marshal’s shirt, reveling in the feel of the musculature. “Off.”

 

Cor quickly complies and meets Ignis for a demanding kiss.

 

Ignis pulls him into the bedroom and pushes him down on the bed, resuming the kiss. His fingers make quick work of Cor’s pants and they are tossed somewhere in the room. The towel around Ignis’ waist follows suit. 

They lose themselves in soft sighs, keening moans, and bruising touches. It is a breaking down and building up again. It is shared breaths, shared trust, shared pain. It is separation and coming together. It is Cor’s  _ I love you  _ and Ignis’  _ I need you _ . 

 

In the aftermath, Ignis pants harshly in Cor’s ear while the other traces abstract patterns between his shoulder blades.

 

“Thank you for believing in me, for thinking I can do this.”

 

Cor holds the younger one tight, feeling him tremble under his touch, “Thank you for being the one to look after me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I kicked myself n the feels with this one. Comments and kudos are love


End file.
